List of steam fairs
A steam fair is a regular organised gathering of steam-powered vehicles and machinery. Typical exhibits include: traction engines, steam rollers, steam wagons, steam cars and portable engines. This is a geographic list of these gatherings, some of which are referred to as rallies or as festivals. The list does not include static steam museums unless they host a particular event that falls into the classification. In addition there are some travelling shows powered by steam. Where these are referred to as steam fairs they are included in the list. United Kingdom Static events * Ashby Magna Midsummer Vintage Festival - 12th 2010 * Astwood Bank Vintage Gathering - * Barnard Castle Steam Fair - Nr Barnard Castle County Durham. Held May Bank Holiday * Beaulieu Steam Revival - 2010 Relaunched steam event that ran in the 1960's * Bedfordshire Steam and Country Fayre (Old Warden) - * Belper Steam and Vintage Event - * Belvoir Castle Steam Festival - * Bloxham Steam Rally - 42nd 2010 * Border City Rally - Carlisle - 2nd 2010 * Cadeby Steam & Country Fayre – (1964- ) *Carrington Steam and Tractor Rally - (50 years 2009) - Boston Lincolnshire. *Cromford Steam Rally - (40 years (2010))Cromford steam Rally * Cumbria Steam Gathering - *Driffield Steam and Vintage Rally - *Duncombe Park Steam Rally - *Earls Barton Rally and Country Fayre - *Elvaston Castle Steam Rally - * Fairford Steam Rally - *Great Dorset Steam Fair – (1968- ) * Haddenham Steam Rally - * Hadlow Down Traction Engine and Historic Vehicle Rally (Tinkers Park Rally) - * HCVS Trans Pennine Run - 42nd 2010 *Holcot Steam Rally and Country Fair 11th year (2008)''Old Glory Events Guide pt2, 2008 (2009 cancelled !!) * Hollowell Steam Fayre *Kettering Vintage Rally & Steam Fayre (Cranford Northants)- ''(2000- ) 9th in 2008Kettering Vintage rally *Knowl Hill Steam Rally – ( -2004) *Lincolnshire Steam and Vintage Rally 25rd year (2010) Old Glory Events guide, 2008 * Lister Tyndale Steam Rally - 20th (2010) * Little Casterton Working Weekend *Market Bosworth Steam Rally became Cadeby Steam & Country Fayre * Masham Steam Engine and Fair Organ Rally 45th year 2010 * Midsummer Vintage Festival at Ashby Magna * Much Marcle Steam Rally * Pickering Steam Rally - various organisers *Portland Steam and Vintage Show – (2004- ) *Rempstone Steam Rally * Rhondda Heritage Park Vintage Festival *Riverside Steam and Vintage Rally at nr Southport Lancashire. 1st Event was 2009 *Rudgwick Steam & Country Show August Bank Holiday Weekend (3 Days) Between Guildford / Horsham. Surrey / W. Sussex Border. *Rushden Transport Cavalcade - 32nd 2010 *Rushmoor Steam Rally – ( - c1991) * Scorton Vintage and Country Fayre - 6th in 2010 * Sheffield Steam and Vintage Rally - 38th 2010 * Shrewsbury Steam Rally (Onslow Park Rally) * Stapleford Steam Rally (small fair section) * St.Albans Steam and Country Show - 44rd in 2010, organised by the Hertfordshire Steam Engine Preservation Society *Stoke Goldington Steam Rally - 33nd in 2010 *Strumpshaw Steam Rally - 18th in 2010 Strumpshaw steam museum * The Banbury Rally @ Bloxham formerly (Bloxham Steam Rally *Tinkers Park Rally - * Toddington Steam and Vintage Fair also known as (Cheltenham Steam and Vintage Fair) *Torbay Steam Fair – (1987- ) * Welland Steam Rally - 46th rally 2010 * Wiston Steam Rally - 2nd & 3rd July * Woodcote Rally * Woolpit Steam Rally - Travelling shows *Carter's Steam Fair – (1976- ) Category:Steam Fairs Australia *Scoresby Steamfest Canada *Steam-Era *Threshermen's Reunion – (Austin, Manitoba) Ireland *Eyrecourt *Innishannon Steam and Vintage Rally – (1998- ) *Stradbally - Irish National Steam Rally – (1965- ) *Upton Steam Rally – ( -1997) United States *Antique Gas & Steam Engine Museum - bi-annual show in Vista, California *Antique Powerland, Brooks Oregon. Annual Steam-Up *Central North Dakota Steam Thresher's Reunion – (1958- ) *Great Steamboat Race - (1963- ) annual round trip race from Louisville, Kentucky to Jeffersonville, Indiana and back between steamboats on the Ohio Riverhttp://www.kdf.org/events/eventviewer.asp?id=129 *National Threshers Association Luckey, OhioNational Threshers Association *Pageant of Steam - (1960- ) annual fair held in Canandaigua, New York *Rock River Thresheree Edgerton, Wisconsin – (1955- ) River Thresheree, Inc. *Rough and Tumble Engineers Historical Association Kinzers, Pennsylvaniahttp://www.roughandtumble.org *Tall Stacks - held every 3 or 4 years in Cincinnati, Ohio since 1988; is a fair for steam powered riverboats.http://www.tallstacks.com/ *Western Minnesota Steam Thresher's Reunion (WMSTR) Rollag, MinnesotaWestern Minnesota Steam Threshers Reunion See also * Steam fairs * Live steam * Shows and Meets - events calendar listing * List of Showmen - past and present fairground operators * Hollycombe Steam collection – essentially a steam fair, but in the form of a museum * Thursford Steam Museum – steam museum featuring traction engines and some fairground rides References / sources External links *List of UK Steam Fairs *UK Traction engine rallies *Live listings of UK Steam and Vintage Events (Visitors may also submit to this Events Guide) * "Old Glory" Online Guide to UK Events including steam rallies and fairs (dynamic list) ::(They also publish a 'Free' paper version at the start of each year listing UK Events.) Category:Steam Festivals Steam fairs Category:Events